


New Memories To Be Made

by 8bitAgent



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Percival is crushing hard, Tina is lightweight petty that newt ditched her for percival, Tina ships it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitAgent/pseuds/8bitAgent
Summary: Graves had heard stories of the heroic young wizard who'd saved his life. He had thought he'd had a pretty good idea of what Newton Scamander was like and yet, as he stood before him he couldn't believe his eyes. They'd said he was many a things but not beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for stories! Find me on tumblr// sameatscake //  
> I was bored and wrote this, please enjoy ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

Graves had heard stories of the heroic young wizard who'd saved his life. He had thought he'd had a pretty good idea of what Newton Scamander was like and yet, as he stood before him he couldn't believe his eyes. They'd said he was many a things but not beautiful. Graves was breathless, without a doubt he'd never seen someone with such fine features. With eyes that shown brighter than any star, a passionate fire burning low at the edges, hidden behind soft words and gentle gestures. Graves had no doubt the stories were true, but the man that stood before him then was nothing less of an angel in Graves eyes, much less someone who'd been battle hardened.

"I believe I owe you a many thanks for saving my life." Graves spoke, humbly bowing his head. 

Newt shook like a leaf. His head giving a quick shake of no.

"Please Mr.Graves, I didn't do much. I'm just glad to see you're doing well." Newt smiled and Graves swore he heard Sirens singing, this man would surely be the death of him. 

"All is well, I've healed rather nicely. Though I do seem to be missing some patches of my memory. Apparently I'm just fine without it. Doctors say I'm fine to work and that's what matters."

Newt gave a sour look.

"Your memories? I- I'm sorry Mr. Graves. That doesn't seem all that pleasant."

"I can live without them. Besides I can always make more." Graves lip quirked up and Newt's cheeks gave way to a soft hue of pink.

"Would it be rude to offer to buy you coffee? I would love to talk with you some more." Graves said.

Newt scuffed his foot along the ground, even with his head looking down Graves could see the pink on the tips of his ears.

"I would like that very much Mr. Graves."

"Please, just call me Percival." 

Newt floundered, eyes widening.

"I- yes. You may call me Newt as well." Newt smiled, eyelashes fluttering in a way that made Graves stomach do flips.

"Shall we?" Graves held out his arm.

"Yes, let's." Newt answered wrapping his arm around Graves. 

As they left the compound Tina huffed. Newt had come to visit her and yet one look at tall, dark, and handsome and he was gone. She puffed her cheeks out, only to end up smiling. The two of them did look rather cute together, arm in arm, walking side by side. 

"What a cute couple they'd turn out to be."

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for stories! Find me on tumblr// sameatscake //


End file.
